thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet
Violet is Infinity's Darkus Ingram, and is the co-leader of the Shadow Seven. Information Violet is a master of stealth. She is also very cunning and likes to confuse opponents, then strike them with amazing power and accuracy. Personality History Notable Quotes *"I don't miss."'' -Violet, when using her gunblade.'' *"It's easier alone." '' -Violet, using the ability Lone Wolf. '' *"Sweet dreams." '' -Violet, after killing someone.'' *"The hunt begins." '' -Violet starting a Brawl'' *"New prey sighted." *"I'm afraid I can't allow you to live." Ability Cards *'Shadow Strike-Darkus Style:' Transfers 800 Gs from each opponent to Violet. For non-Darkus Bakugan the loss is doubled. *'Eye Of The Phoenix:' Reflects all abilities played by the opponent with double the power, no matter what protection those abilities may have. *'Eclipse Ingram:' Adds 700 Gs to Violet, and skips the opponent's next turn. *'Darkus Queen:' Only Darkus Bakugan may be played in the next round. All opposing Bakugan/Support pieces lose 700 Gs. For non-Darkus Bakugan/Support pieces the loss is doubled. *'Stealth:' Only Darkus abilities may be played from now on. *'Dark Phoenix:' Nulifies the opponent's abilities, no matter what protection they may have. *'Aura Strike:' Subtracts 800 Gs from each opponent, and Violet gains the ability to use all opposing abilities that affect other abilities. Those abilities can not be played by the oppoennt. *'Power Drain:' If the opponent has prevented Violet from doing something anytime during this round, they automatically lose this round. *'Purple Phoenix:' After this ability is played, only Darkus abilities can affect Violet or her abilities, and no automatic loses or wins are allowed. *'Twin Phoenix:' Splits Violet into two Ingrams, each with double her current G-power. *'Purple Boost:' Triples the effects of Violet's abilities. *'Shadow Ingram:' Reflects all abilities played by the opponent in the last 2 turns, double in power. *'Dark Prevent:' Play before you roll. The opponent can not activate abilities outside his/her turn, and the user of this ability can choose one opposing Bakugan from the opponent's team. That Bakugan can not be played by the opponent, but is in the field for the first and third rounds, controlled by the user of this ability. *'Pure Darkus:' Non-Darkus Bakugan lose this round, and non-Darkus Bakugan may not be played in the next round. *'Invisible Barriers:' Nulifies the opponent's ability, no matter the circumstances, then makes Violet immune to the opponent's abilities for 3 of the opponent's turns. Fusion Ability Cards *'Darkus Phoenix:' Nulifies all abilities played by the opponent in the opponent's last two turns, no matter the circumstances, and transfers 900 Gs from each opponent to Violet. *'Infinite Strike-Phoenix Position:' Subtracts 900 Gs from each opponent, then transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Violet everytime they activate an ability. *'Lone Wolf:' If Violet is your only Bakugan on the field, and the opponent has more than 2 Bakugan on the field, subtract 1000 Gs from each opponent. the loss is tripled if Violet is the only Darkus Bakugan on the field. Gunblade Abilities *'Gunblade Strike:' Subtracts 700 Gs from the opponent, then the user of this Ability may select 3 of the opponent's abilities. Those abilities are taken out of the game, and may not be played by the opponent, no matter the circumstances, *'Darkfire Saber: '''Transfers 900 Gs from each opponent to Violet, then subtracts 700 Gs from each opponent. *'Gunblade Of Darkness:' Doubles Violet's current Gs, then subtracts Gs from the opponent equal to Violet's current Gs. *'Infinite Gunblade Strike:' Subtracts 900 Gs from each opponent, then adds double the amount to Violet. Then, for every ability the opponent activates, transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Violet. This ability can only be activated after '''Gunblade Strike' is activated. *'Supreme Saber:' Doubles the opponent's Gs, then transfers all of the opponent's Gs to Violet, reducing the opponent to 0 Gs. *'Blade Defense:' If the opponent nulified a Gunblade Ability anytime this round, they lose 1000 Gs and that ability is re-activated doubled in power. After this ability is played, the opponent can not negate any Gunblade Abilities, no matter the circumstances. Trivia *In Human Form, Violet posses a gunblade. Her gunblade is strong enough to cut through other Bakugan, Traps, MechFrames, and even Mechtogan. **A gunblade is a fusion of a sword and a gun. **In addition, she can use her gunblade when using her unique Gunblade Abilities. Gallery Darkus_Violet.png Violet Human Form 2.gif Violet Bakugan.gif Category:Bakugan Category:Shadow Seven Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:New Vestroia Bakugan